


i raised my eyes, and you were there

by mikochan_noda



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A collection of drabbles in one fic post, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Slight witcher AU, a bit of all genres involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochan_noda/pseuds/mikochan_noda
Summary: i raised my eyes and you were there,a fleeting vision, the quintessenceof all that's beautiful and rare.- pushkinwriting ten scenarios for ten different prompts in the fewest words i am capable of.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	i raised my eyes, and you were there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freidynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freidynne/gifts).



**i. angst**

"we've had enough of this frigid cold."

byleth's calloused fingers linger over his unbreathing mouth, while a tear trickles a warm path over his frozen cheek. 

"don't you think, beloved?"

* * *

**ii. alternative universe**

"i've heard that you hunt monsters for coin, witcher." 

the gargantuan, filth-covered man, who tore down the roasted rat with his bare teeth, snarled at her. then, a sole blue eye glared at her breastplate, where the symbol of the goddess was proudly engraved.

he tosses a gold coin before her boot, before brandishing his rusted spear.

"are you here for me?" 

* * *

**iii. crack**

"my love," a pregnant byleth tried not to burst out in laughter while holding the latest gift for their unborn child. "i mean, these mittens, they're wonderful, but made out of iron?"

"we can't be too careful." dimitri tries to reason out as he kneeled before his wife with a pleading look.

* * *

**iv. crossover**

"oh, hi there? what can i do for you?" 

the prince of the underworld greets a newly found green-haired individual, who was a bit stranger than most shades he had met, as they seemed more tangible & tactile than all the shades in elysium. 

nevertheless, the son of hades knew that this odd warrior was certainly blessed by the god of the seas. for the lass had caught more fish can he ever could in this realm, impressive even, as his companion did catch all of them before he'd cleared all of the...commotion.

she offers him a haul of her catch with a sly glint in her eye. 

"can you help me find my husband, your highness?"

* * *

**v. first time**

the prince of faerghus chuckles in delight as he reels in the fish from the pond for a successful fishing lesson, but he was far more delighted from the bright satisfaction on his professor's eyes. 

* * *

**vi. fluff**

dimitri couldn't taste the sugar spool that his beloved had managed to learn from the kitchens, but he knew that those tempting lips were sweeter than any confections he'd ever have in his life. 

* * *

**vii. humor**

laughter is hard to come by for the ashen demon of fodlan, but when it does, it always comes after dimitri's uncontrollable belly laughs from a mirthless jest.

* * *

**vii. hurt / comfort**

for once, it's dimitri who offers her a comforting cup of tea as soon as she had stepped out of from the monastery graveyard.

* * *

**ix. smut**

even though the golden peace they had established, they still made love like they're in battle: the king is ferocious & slow in his pace, as well as tortuous & merciless in finding his own pleasure. meanwhile, the archbishop has their hands on his that scarred chest, almost in deep worship as the time stops, savoring the slivers of moments they can steal for themselves.

* * *

**x. unresolved sexual tension**

each & every soul in the council room fled, knowing that any second that the aggression in their verbal wrangling came to a boiling point. 

and the steam was going to burst anytime. 

as soon as the doors closed with a loud bang, the thread that held their fraying composures by a thread snapped as they suddenly jumped each other and tore each other's formal layer of tunic and robes.


End file.
